


The Missing Piece

by LadiSadi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSadi/pseuds/LadiSadi
Summary: A year after the way ends, Keith has been diligently working with the BoM and realizes that he REALLY misses having Lance with him everyday.OrKeith comes home from a mission and Lance drags him to a post-war anniversary carnival.





	The Missing Piece

_ It might be nice to have Lance in space with you.  _ Keith sat up in his bunk and looked around his empty room. It was barren and devoid of any homely objects except one picture. A polaroid from Lance’s sister. She insisted that they take a photo together, him and Lance. Lance insisted he take it with him, so he wouldn’t ever forget that he always had a family to return home to. But little did Lance seem to know, Keith could never forget him. No matter how often he tried during their time on the Atlas, when he had to watch Lance finally,  _ finally,  _ get the girl. And then watch her break his heart. Allura never meant it intentionally, but she never loved Lance. Everyone could tell, especially Keith, who constantly was reminded, that even though he could easily care and love for Lance more, he wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t Lance’s first choice, maybe not even his hundredth choice. 

Despite all that, it still would be great to have his best friend with him in space. Keith walked across the room and pulled the photo off his wall. It was a great picture of them, but Lance always seemed to look good in every picture. They were standing side by side on the McClain family farm. They had just finished unpacking, Keith offered himself up to help them move, and Rachel came out with her old polaroid. Lance had slung his arm over Keith’s shoulder, deceiving any viewer into thinking that Lance was taller than Keith. They were both laughing in the picture because they had nearly tipped over when Lance tried to force Keith down to his height when they were back at the garrison. “You can’t win this one today, mullet!” He ran his finger over Lance’s gentle face in the photo and smiled softly. Looking at himself in the photo, it seems so obvious how he feels fro Lance. He was blushing and looking straight at him, easily giving in to Lance’s goading.

A knock pulled him from his trance-like memories. “Keith, we are approaching earth. The garrison is calling for a debriefing as we re-enter.” Axca’s voice came filtered through the door.

“I’ll be--” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “I’ll be right out.” He set the photo down and straightened out his clothes, having just changed out of his Blade uniform. 

☆☆☆

“Come on Pidgey! It will be fun! I promise! I’ll buy you food! Don’t make me go alone.” Lance tugged on the arm of the lab coat Pidge was wearing.

“What are you. five?” She tugged her arm free and frowned at him. “Besides, you’re just asking me because everyone else is busy.”

“I’m hurt that you’d think that!”

Pidge stared at him a moment and then sighed. “Shiro and Hunk are up on the Atlas doing some diplomatic convention, and Keith is off on another Blade Mission. So who does that leave you with?”

“You think that I would choose all them before you? Hunk would take Shay. Shiro would take Adam. And you think  _ Keith _ would go to a carnival with me?” he rolled his eyes dramatically. “You are my first and only choice. Come ooonnnn! You can even bring Chip-- actually, scratch that. He freaks me out.” 

“Rude. And I know if anyone can convince Keith to go, it would be you. You’ve got that man wrapped around your finger.”

“I do not!” Lance huffed and looked away to hide his blush. “Either way, I haven’t heard from him since he left for his last Blade mission. For all I know, we will get back and the celebration will be over. Come on, we’ll get treated like royals. It’s the three year anniversary since the end of the war.” Lance paused and dug his fingernails into his palms, “I really don’t want to be alone today…” he trailed off, trying to blink away the wetness gathering in his eyes.

“Ah-- Lance. I’m--” Pidge frowned and hugged him. “Okay. Let me see what I can do. Just uh, gimme like ten minutes.”

Lance took a deep breath and hugged her back. “Thanks Pidgey. You’re the best.”

“Yeah yeah. I know.” She smiled and wiggled from his hold. “Now don’t touch anything while I finish.”

“Me? Touch things? Never!”

“Lance. Seriously. Do not. Touch. Anything.”

“Okay. No touching.” Lance held his hands up looking around at all the gadgets. “What does this do?”

☆☆☆

“Okay. Our next mission is scheduled for nine days from now. We will meet in eight to prepare. Don’t get in too much trouble.” Keith dismissed his team. 

“Same goes to you. Gonna go find the Blue Paladin now?” Axca teased as the rest of the group dispersed.

Keith shook his head, “No. I’m going to go check with Pidge on the tech I asked her for. And you know Lance’s name.”

“Mhmm, but it’s more fun to make you say it. Say hi to him for me when you finally stop working on our break.”

“Just go find your girlfriend already.” 

Axca snickered and waved as she walked off, “Don’t have to tell me twice, but maybe go find your boyfriend.” She was gone around a corner before Keith could argue.

Keith shook his head and headed towards the lab Pidge worked out of. The Garrison had been kind enough to grant her with her own space. They kind of owed it to her at this point. 

As he got closer he could hear voices coming from the lab. 

“Nothing. It’s broken.”

“Okay. But like, what is it supposed to do?” 

Keith was shocked to hear the Blue Paladin’s voice coming from the lab. He stopped and when he saw his reflection and fixed the collar of his jacket and pulled his hair into a low ponytail.

“In theory it should be able to convert--”

“Boring.”

“I didn’t even tell you what it does!” Pidge huffed at Lance,

“Yeah, well it sounded like you were about to get way too scientific.”

Keith quietly slipped in the room, intending to say something to make his presence known, but he was stopped in his tracks by how good Lance looked? His hair had been getting longer and looked like a traditional japanese painting of the ocean. Keith so desperately wanted to run his fingers through those curls. But his hair wasn’t the only thing causing Keith to freeze. Lance was wearing shorts and a slim fit cut-off shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Working on the farm obviously kept Lance well in shape, building even more muscle even than he had while they had been away in space. Unlike space, Lance now worked in the sun, giving him a darker tan than he already had naturally, made obvious by the tan lines on his biceps, but damn did he make them work. What really made Keith breath catch in his throat? The hundreds of kiss marks the sun left on Lance’s shoulder and cheeks. His freckles had become so much more prominent than Keith realized. He bit his lip to fight back the insatiable desire to cover those marks with kisses of his own. He shook his head and took a deep breath to clear his mind.  _ No. He’s your best friend. _ Keith told himself and began walking towards the two, still arguing about the broken device.

“Hey gUYs,” his voice cracked slightly, he’d kick himself for that later.

The two spun to face him. “Hey! Keith’s back!” Lance grinned and through his arms around the older boy. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?”

Keith pulled back from the hug a bit awkwardly. “Oh, uh, surprise?”

Lance snorted out a laugh and shook his head. “Yeah. Okay, I’m definitely surprised.”

“And  _ now _ you can convince Keith to go to the carnival with you.” She smirked and nudged Lance in the side. “He’s obviously free and we all know he could use more fun in his life. And you’re like, fun all bottled up into a person.”

“But Pidge--”

“The carnival could be fun.” Keith broke in.

“Wait-- really?”

“Yeah. I mean, as long as I’d be going with you. It sounds terrible alone.”

“I-- Oh. Yeah, Okay. Let’s do it!” Lance grinned. “Did you want to join us Pidge?”

“No. I’m really good,” she smiled at him, “let’s hang out tomorrow. Lunch?”

“You got it, Pidgey.” Lance gave her a half-hug and looked back to Keith, “Should we go now ooorrr--”

“Yeah. Sure. Now is good.” Keith smiled softly at him, “Lead the way, Mr. McClain.”

“Right this way, Mr. Kogane.” Lance grinned and held out the crook of his arm, “I shall be your humble escort.”

Keith laughed and took his arm. “Great. I always wanted an escort.”

“Don’t get in trouble you two.” Pidge called after them.

“Us? Trouble?” Lance asked in mock innocence.

“Never!” Keith finished for him with a grin and they disappeared into the hall, echoed by their laughter.

☆☆☆

“Oh my god Keith. Will you stop staring at that hippo? If you want it, go play the game.” Lance teased as he took a bite of his elote. 

“I’d never win. Carnival games are rigged and it’s a shooting one anyways.”

“Hold my corn.” Lance shoved said corn at Keith and strut over to the booth. “How much?”

“Three shots for five, you have to get three for the large prize, two for a small. Care to try your luck?”

“I only need the three.” Lance smirked and slid over five tickets. “The hippo is a big prize?”

“Lance, don’t waste your tickets on this.” Keith came up next to him.

“It’s not a waste if I get you that hippo, samurai.” Lance winked and took the bb gun, carefully inspecting it.

“You’re ridiculous, but whatever makes you shut up.” Keith laughed at Lance’s shocked gasp. “Yeah. You heard me.”

“I’ll win that just so I can gloat now. You won’t be able to get me to shut up.” Lance then turned to the game and got extremely quiet. This really was the only time that Keith was comfortable with Lance being quiet. He’s heard Lance silent on more than one occasion, but too many of those times, it was because Lance was unconscious. So, if Keith was being truly honest, he liked Lance’s idle chatter.

_ Three breaths is all it will take _ . In. Out. Shoot.  _ First one down. No celebrations yet _ . In. Out. Shoot.  _ Two down _ .  _ Don’t look at Keith. Last one _ . In. Out. Shoot. “Yes!” Lance beamed and put the gun down as he spun to Keith. “What do you think? Still a waste?” 

Keith smiled at him fondly and Lance felt his heart skip a beat. “Looks like my sharpshooter hasn’t lost his touch.” 

Both boys could feel their faces heating up at Keith’s words, but neither looked away. They continued to stand in awkward silence until the booth worker coughed. “So, the hippo?”

“YEs!” Lance’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “uh, yes. Right?” He looked to Keith who could only nod.

The booth worker grabbed down a purple hippo plush and handed it over to Lance. “Congratulations.” 

“Thanks.” Lance finally broke his eye contact with Keith to accept it. He smiled and hugged the plush. “He’s pretty cute,” he turned back to Keith, “don’t wait for this one to tell you it’s name too.”

Keith scoffed and traded the corn back for his new plush. “Then I guess I just won’t name him.”

“Keith that is unacceptable. Name him by the end of the night, or I will.”

“Whatever Lance. Finish your corn so we can do something else.” Keith hugged the hippo to him and smiled, “And thanks. I’ll make sure he is the first hippo in space.”

Lance choked on his corn.  _ How is Keith so soft? Has he always been this soft?  _ Lance took a drink followed by a deep breath, waving off Keith’s concerned look. “I’m good. Just forgot I can’t breathe and swallow at the same time.”

“Seriously Lance? How did you even survive the war?”

“Technically I didn’t.”

“What?” Keith looked at him confused at Lance’s nonchalants, subconsciously squeezing the hippo tighter.

“I died, Keith. You didn’t think Shiro was the only one, did you?”

Keith blanched. “What? H-how? When? How are you even alive? A-re you even--” How could he not have known?

“When you were gone. No one knows except Allura. I asked her not to tell anyone. And I guess, no one even figured it out, so,” he shrugged, “but I guess it really made me think twice about everything. And I realized I wanted to spend a lot more time with my family since I was given a second chance.”

“Lance I--” Keith didn’t know what to say. Should he be lecturing him, praising him, comforting him?

“Don’t. It was years ago now. I’ve moved on. Don’t stress about it.” Lance smiled at him. It was nice to see someone other than family actually cared that he may have died, but he didn’t want Keith to worry.

Keith sighed and looked at the floor. “I think we need to talk about this more, but another time. Let’s uh-- Go look at the artisan booths.”

“Sure thing, samurai.” Lance held out his arm and hooked his together with him. “Maybe they’ll have a knife booth you can get accused of stealing at again.” Lance laughed.

“That guy tried to steal  _ my _ knife. Stupid space mall jerk.”

“I can’t believe that after everything, we are still banned!”

“You did knock over a lot of shit with your cow.”

“Kaltenecker was doing her best!”

Keith laughed and tightened his grip on Lance’s arm, “I’m sure she was, but you and Pidge were the real trouble makers.”

“You are no angel, Keith Kogane.”

“Never claimed to be.”

“Wow. Okay.” Lance smirked and lead the two of them into the artisan aisle. 

The boys continued up and down the aisles, often getting stopped by the alien artisans working the booth that recognized one or both of them as former Paladins of Voltron. A few recognizing Keith from his most recent humanitarian efforts with the Blade. Everyone was kind and gracious to them. MAny of those that recognized them from the curse Paladins arena performances asked for photos and autographs. Lance was more than happy to comply and would drag Keith into the pictures with him, never once unlinking their arms.

“Did you know I’m ambidextrous?” Lance boasted. “When I was little, mami would find me just coloring with whichever hand had the color crayon I wanted in it. Then as I got older I just kept practicing. It came in handy when I broke my right arm.” he laughed and handed back the item he was signing. “After that I just always make sure to practice everything with both hands. So now I can sign my name with either and it looks the same.”

“That’s...really impressive. You spend that much time just practicing mundane things?” 

“Yeah. Especially on the farm. Once it gets dark I have a lot of free time to kill.”

“Oh. About the far--”

“Oh my god! Lance?” some girls ran up and cut Keith off. “I’ve never seen you outside of public photos in your uniform. This is so weird, but you look  _ so good! _ ” she giggled.

“Ah-- yep. That’s me,” he laughed and gave Keith and apologetic smile. “Did you ladies want a selfie?” 

Keith unlinked their arms and wandered over to a nearby booth, not wanting to listen to Lance flirting with a gaggle of girls. He looked over the items at the booth, a lot of raw and polished crystals, as well has jewelry made with crystals. A piercing blue stone caught his eye, incredibly bright, but with touches of indigo and green through it. It reminded Keith of his two favorite things; seeing Earth’s oceans as he re-entered the atmosphere and Lance’s eyes.

“That’s a good one. Blue Apatite. It helps clear confusion and negativity as well as expanding knowledge and truth, benefiting in personal growth and promoting a humanitarian outlook. It’s great for cleansing your aura and helping guide you into new endeavours.” A sagely looking woman spoke to him from the other side of the table. “Keep looking around and ask me anything, but remember, the crystal often calls to you for what you seek.”

“Oh,” Keith looked down at the stone in his hand, “Thank you.” He continued to look around, keeping ahold of the blue apatite, he started looking at necklaces with stones attached wrapped in wire. He kept coming back to one with a red crystal attached, while a huff of determination he turned back, “What is this one?”

“Ahh. That one is Aventurine. As you may guess from it’s name, it gives one the desire and determination to take on any adventure life may throw at you. It will increase your prana, life flow,” she explained at the confused look on Keith’s face, “and it gives you the energy and determination to take on life’s challenges. It also benefits in inxreased creativity and sexuak energy.” she smiled.

“Oh.” Keith face shifted to make in shade with the crystal they were discussing. “Thank you.” He took the necklace and the stone he was still holding over to the woman, I’ll uh-- take these two.”

“Of course.” the woman smiled and placed each item in it’s own purple organza bag. “Would you like a paper bag to keep these in?”

“No thank you. I’ll carry them.” Keith paid the woman and took the bags.

“There you are!” Lance grabbed Keith by the shoulders making him jump and almost drop the bags. “What did ya get?”

“N-nothing,” he tucked them in his pocket, “a present for-- my mom.”

“Oh cool! Bet she’ll love it.” Lance grinned and hooked his arm in Keith’s again. “Come on, I wanna ride the ferris wheel. It’s almost sunset so it will look best by the time we get on it!”

“Sure.” Keith smiled a little and started walking with Lance, quietly looking around until they got in the long ferris wheel line. “So, did those girls ask for your number? She seemed very excited.”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, “She uh-- Yeah, she did.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t give it to her. I told her I wasn’t ready for dating. Besides, I have my hands full with all of you guys everytime you come back. And the farm to take care of.”

“Do you like farming?”

“What? YEah! Why wouldn’t I?” he turned to face Keith in line.

“Well,” Keith shrugged, “you just, at the Garrison you were always so determined. And when we first became Paladins, even though you wanted to get home, you were so excited. Don’t you miss that?”

“Honestly?” 

Keith nodded. 

“Yeah. I do, but there isn’t a place for me.”

“Lance, that’s not true.”

“It is. I never finished the garrison program, so I can’t actually take a position there. And yeah, we were Paladin’s and saved this and all other realities, but I can’t just use that to cheat my way into a position that someone worked hard to get. I wouldn’t be happy.”

Keith frowned. Of course Lance had too much pride for that, but it made sense. He didn’t want to work for the Garrison either, especially after everything that happened, regardless of Sanda no longer being there or not. It was the perfect place for Shiro and Adam, even Pidge and Matt, but Keith was so much happier with the freedom of the Blade. And maybe Lance would too. “Lance I wanted t--”

“Oh! Our turn! Gimme your tickets!” Lance made grabby hands at Keith until he passed over his three ride tickets. “Come on!” Lance dragged him into their two-person pod. 

The ride operator checked their safety bar and moments later they started to slowly climb as the next car was emptied and reloaded. Keith looked over as the sunset reflected in Lance’s ocean eyes, catching Keith’s breath in his throat. 

Lance grinned as he took in the view, it was perfect, just like he hoped. The sun was half set and they could watch it go down from the top of the wheel, he hoped Keith would like it too. He remembered him mentioning years ago how he liked to watch it because who knew how long until the next one he would see was. Lance glanced over and blushed, “What? Is there corn on my face?” Lance wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“No. Uh--” Keith could feel the heat in his cheeks, “You just look really happy. I’m glad you let me join you.”

“What? I should be saying that to you!” Lance took a deep breath and averted his eyes down to the hippo. “Oh! Time’s up, Kogane!”

“What?”

“The day is over,” Lance pointed to the sunset as they moved a little higher, “Did you come up with a name for the hippo?”

“Actually, yeah. I’m going to name him Lance. Then it will be like you are up there with me again,” he looked above them where the blue sky merged with the red flare of the setting sun, creating a vibrant purple. “I really miss having you up there, hanging out, competing, flying together. I even miss your puns and bad pickup line.” Keith finally built up the courage to look back at Lance and he was hiding his face in his hands. “Lance, are you okay?”

Lance nodded and took a deep breath. God, how could he have never noticed this side of Keith before? Lance thought back and internally kicked himself, Keith really was a softy. ‘Leave the math to Pidge.’ ‘The Lance that always has my back.’ Those specific memories played through his head, causing the heat to creep into his ears and neck. He had known, but in typical Lance fashion, he ignored it until it came back to bite him, and boy was this a big bite! He took another breath and lowered his hands to look back at Keith. “I had no idea you uh--”

“Yeah, well…” Keith was surprised by how much he liked seeing Lance flustered, “I know I’m not the best at expressing my feelings or communicating. You should know that.”

“I can guarantee that you are better than you think, and have improved on that so much.” Lance gave him a dazzling smile.

“Ah-- Thanks,” he smiled and gripped something Lance hadn’t noticed he pulled out. “Lance, I was hoping-- well,” Keith took a breath. “I got you this.” He put a small purple bag in Lance’s hand. “I-- the woman said it helps with uh-- determination?” he frowned, how did he forget everything except that it increases sex drive??? He shook away the thought, “I really, I got it because I hoped it would remind you of me-- or Red. I mean, it doesn’t have to be for me. Sure I was the Red Paladin, but you piloted Red longer than I did. I just thought, maybe it would help you miss space a little less.” Keith looked away at the sunset as Lance pulled the necklace out of the bag.

Lance inhaled as the stone fell into his hand as they reached the top of the wheel. “It’s beautiful.”

Keith looks back to see Lance putting on the necklace.

“Thank you, Keith. I love it.”

“Yeah, and I was hoping-- if you are up for it, maybe you could…” he bit his lip, since when had he, Keith Kogane, ever been so nervous? He just needed to get it out. It was Lance, his friend, he could do this. “Will you go to space with me? Again.”

Lance sat in stunned silence as their pod started to descend. “I--”

“You can say no. I know that was sudden. don’t even stress over it. I know it’s selfish to ask when you have so much here, but I just-- I had to ask.”

“No no! Actually. God,” Lance look a deep breath and met Keith’s violet eyes with sincerity, “I have missed being in space so much. I miss our adventures, our rivalry, our comradery, but uh--” he rubbed his neck and gave him a sheepish smile, “I missed you more than anything, more than anyone. It’s like I’m missing a piece of me.”

“Lance…what are--” Keith was cut off as suddenly warm lips crashed into his. Taking a sharp breath and holding still, Keith slowly processed just what was happening. He was on the ferris wheel with Lance. Someone was kissing him.  _ Lance _ was kissing him. He let out the breath he was holding and let his eyes slide shut as he kissed Lance back. Keith slid his hand into the brown curls at the base of Lance’s neck, parting his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Somewhere in the background of the thundering of his heart, Lance heard a few ‘whoops’ and cheers from the line and the ride operator tell them to enjoy the next go around on him. He mentally thanked every deity he could think of that he did not have to stop kissing the man in front of him and that the man in front of him was kissing him back. a few moments later they did have to part for air, but kept their foreheads pressed together. “I would love to go back to space with you, but first, you have to take me on a date.”

“I think I can handle that.” Keith grinned and kissed him again softly as they rose to the top of the ferris wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! Feel free to scream at me in the comments. Be sure to check out all the other amazing works of fiction and art in The Stars Allign zine!!
> 
> Find me on my other social media:  
> Twitter: @ladisadi  
> Instagram: @ladisadi_writes  
> Tumblr: ladisadi.tumblr.com


End file.
